


Card

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Blow Jobs, Drawing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Nude Modeling, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Shy Steve Rogers, Spanking, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, Valentine's card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Steve Rogers is happy to help make a handmade card.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Card

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'card'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Steve Rogers is a darling and the moment I saw this prompt, this is the image that filled my head. Captain Rogers has permission to draw me nude anytime he wants.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Chocolates in a box, red roses in a bouquet. Valentine’s Day traditions, but, none is so timelessly charming as a classic card. Love and thought, a gesture that you can think of no-one better to help you with than Steve Rogers. Steve, who agrees to draw you as his cheeks dust with pink. Little does he know, the card is for _him_. _You_ are for him.

The bedroom door opens behind you, a turn on your heel and a flutter in your belly. Slack-jawed, blue eyes swimming with a cocktail of awe and lust. Steve slumps back against the door, pencils almost falling to the floor when you beckon him in. The bulge in his jeans already noticeable as he sits on the bed with a soft  _ thump _ .

“Can you draw me like this?”

Words almost fail him, and it’s so cute. Only a hoarse acceptance. Your own arousal is a jolt to your core. Those thighs, thickly muscled and the object of your fantasies, they part easily to let you stand between them. Long enough to let his eyes roam over you. You, naked. Nothing but red lipstick and a pair of heels. Your hands on his broad shoulders and your mouth in a smirk. All that sounds in the air is the scratch of pencil on paper. Until he breaks the silence.

“Uh, who’s the lucky guy?”

“Steve, this card is for you.”

“Me?”

A strangled moan from Steve when you drop to your knees. You giggle coquettishly and unzip his jeans. He’s hard and already leaking, cock twitching when you lick the tip and hum in satisfaction. You peer up at him through your lashes, smiling innocently.

“Fucking-  _ fuck _ !”

His cock barely past your lips and he’s already a  _ mess _ . Eyes wild with desire, they flutter as you run your tongue along a vein on the underside. You hum around his cock, swirling your tongue over the tip and he swears so loud, writhing beneath you. Your eyes stream because he’s big, mouth stretched around his girth and he can’t get enough of how utterly  _ debauched _ you look. You suck him in deep, head of his cock hitting the back of your throat and he  _ loses _ it.

Steve’s so  _ loud _ and you  _ love _ it, swallowing every last drop of him as he gasps, curses and moans your name. Your red lipstick is smeared all over his cock. A pretty sight that makes him growl. A squeak. You’re suddenly bent over his knee, red lipstick smudged, shaky breaths. A groan of appreciation, his fingers trail up your thighs. A large palm, rough and sharp on your ass in a  _ smack _ .

“Happy Valentine’s Day. I’m drawing you. Just like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
